


The Small Ways Of Silent People

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Much Needed Therapy [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Cass are both smart and are both quiet and both have silent homes, and that is enough for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Ways Of Silent People

**Author's Note:**

> The style of writing in this series is going to vary like a motherfucker, and for that I'm sorry. Also this is really short. Enjoy anyways, please.

Tim isn't unlike Cass. He's quiet, like she is, and he studies hard, like she does. He does talk more, but not much more, and if he doesn't have anything important to say, he doesn't say much at all. When he mentions off hand to her that he often stays behind after school to do his homework, because his house is too quiet, Cass gives him a rare, sweet smile and asks if maybe she might be able to stay behind with him. He returns that rare smile and says, yes, of course. They find a kindred spirit in each other, and it is the start of something beautiful.

 

They study together for a few weeks, go to Dick's groups, and they get to know each other in the small ways of silent people. They learn each others' favourite spots, and what their best subjects are (all of them, according to most; only the remarkably intelligent would know different), what their favourite method of non-verbal conversation is. Tim likes subtle body language, Cass prefers the thousand-yard stare. One way or another, they learn to speak to each other without speaking, and no one ever interrupts their conversations. They don't dare.

 

The first time Cass follows Tim home, it is because there are bruises beneath her clothes and she can't go home quiet yet. To do so would disrupt her quiet, and that would only worsen her circumstances. So instead, she simply goes with Tim when he packs up his bags after their study session and heads for home. He doesn't question it, instead curling the fingers of one of his hands, his gesture of warmth and welcome. Cass has seen it more and more from him these days, and it makes her happy, in a way.

Their walk to his home is filled with the patter of rain against Tim's umbrella, and their footsteps against clean concrete, and the rustle of their clothes. There is also the rumble of the bus they take, and the chatter of the people around them. When they get back to Tim's home, a large house in a rich neighbourhood, Cass expects chilly glares from his parents, or perhaps snapped questions or commands. She does not expects door opened by a round older woman in a black dress, who greets Tim as “Master Drake” and takes his coat. She smiles, genuinely friendly, at Cass, and asks Tim if this is one of his new friends from school. He says yes, that this is Cass, and the woman (must be a maid, maybe a nanny) asks if she's his best friend. Tim blushes but says yes to that too, and Cass looks at him, pleased and surprised and wondering when exactly he became her best friend too.

Tim calls the woman Evelyn and tells her that they're going up to his room. She offers to bring cookies, and he smiles. She takes it as a yes, because soon they are settled with treats and gentle quiet.

Cass doesn't ask about Tim's parents, and when she takes off her dark sweater, he doesn't ask about the dark bruise encircling her wrist. This is the way it works with them, she thinks, that neither asks, and maybe both of them know and don't acknowledge it. This is comfortable, because this way they don't have to think about it, and they can still be the support each of them desperately needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome as always!


End file.
